User blog:SevenArrows/Batman (Terry McGinnis) vs. Iron man (MCU)
Two heroes enter battle, both equipped with powerful tech and a dazzling display of gadgets and weaponry. Who will be victorious? the iron-clad Avenger, or The Dark Protector of Gotham? Both heroes are talented warriors dedicated to protecting the innocent, but when they enter combat ONly one can be... The Deaadliest Warrior! Iron Man (MCU)- The Avenger. The self made hero, born from genius mind of Tony Stark. Clad in his self designed Armor Iron man is one of the most Powerful heroes of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Batman- Gotham's Future Knight. The teenager turned hero by the Dark Knight Terry McGinnis is sworn to protecting the streets of Gotham from any threat. Batman Terry's comes equipped with the futuristic batsuit designed by Bruce Wayne. The Batsuit increases Terry's strength, flexibility and speed to super human levels and is composed of an exoskeleton comprising of electrical circuits covered by an extremely Durable material than withstands gunshots, fire, and explosives. The suit utilizes Neuromuscular amplification and servo-motors to increase Batman's Strength and also enhances his flexibility. Terry also has a remote link to the Batcave and Bruce Wayne Weapons and Equipment *'Flight-' The Suit comes equipped with a pair of wings that retract out from under the arms to aid in flight as well as rockets located in the boots. These enable Batman to fly longer distances without the aid of wind or a cape. *'Batarangs and discs-' The Suit dispenses batarangs for Batman to use in combat. The batarangs eject from the suit into Terry's hands and come in multiple varieties such as the common Batarang which as sharp enough to cut metal, the electric batarang, and the explosive batarang. The suit is also able to launch discs out of the forearms. These discs shoot faster and require less prep time and appear to be alot sharper, often used to cut rather than disarm. *'Explosives, Gasses and Bolas-' As well as the explosive batarangs Terry also comes equipped with various explosives that are dispensed from his belt, these include traditional explosives as well as flashbang grenades. The suit also dispenses Smoke pellets used to distract enemies and knockout gas. Another commonly used tool are the electable Bolas, which fire out of the batsuit and are used to knock down, and catch or bind enemies. *'Retractable Claws and forearm spikes-' The suit's finger tips are equipped with claws that can extend when Batman needs them. They are often used in combat or for other purposes and are sharp enough to cut metal. The spikes on the arms can also be extended for use in combat, being used to cut robots in half. *'Cloaking, surface adhesion, electrical discharges and enhanced vision-' The batsuit comes with the ability to temporarily cloak itself from vision, however this does not stop UV detection. The pads on the soles of the boots also allow electromagnetic adesion to most surfaces, allowing batman to adhere to ceilings or walls and when used with the claws let him climb nearly any surface. The suit's visor give's batman enhanced vision that enables him to see in low light as well as granting him infrared filters as well as digital binoculars. Batman also has the option to conduct electrical discharges which he can either discharge out one part of the suit (the gauntlets for instance) or throughout the entire suit *'Other gadgets' The suit posses many more gadgetry including several grappling guns, a buzz saw located in the belt buckle used for combat, a wrist mounted laser, tracers, handcuffs and more. Flight.jpg|Batman's suit in flight Batarang.jpg|An example of the dispensable batarangs Bolo.png|One of Batman's bolos Terry's_suit_resistance.png|The Batsuit is posses extreme durability Terry's_Batsuit_BallisticProtection.png|The Batsuit is able to withstand energy blasts and limited gunfire electric batarang.jpg|Batarangs can come in both Electric or explosive flavor Electrical discharge.jpg|The batsuit can create electrical discharges Terry's_laser.png|The wrist mounted Terry's_retractable_claws.png|Batman's retractable claws, capable of cutting through metal Terry's_cloaking_device.png|The batsuit is capable of invisibility/cloaking Terry's_discs.png|The batsuit's launch-able discs Terry's_neuromuscular_amplification.png|Batman's increased strength through Neuromuscular amplification Iron Man Tony Stark comes equipped with his Mark VI Iron Man armor powered by an improved Arc Reactor. The Armor is composed of a titanium gold alloy that gives it immense strength and durability. The suit is capable of reaching extreme altitudes. The Suit uses servos and motors to vastly increase Stark's strength and reaction time. and is equipped with a variety of weapons. Weapons and Equipment *'Enhanced strength-' A weapon in it's own right, the Iron Man Armor greatly enhances Tony's strength to far super human levels. Able to lift several tons and can hit hard *'Repulsor beams-' With the power of the of the arc reactor, the armor is able to emit blasts of energy from the flight stablizers on the palm. Stark later modified this to be more powerful and uses them as his main weapon of choice. The blasts emit both energy and concussive force. *'Unibeam-'''The armor also has the capability to emit a blast of energy from the arc reactor casing on the chest. This beam is more concentrated than the normal repulsors and deals more damage. *'Wrist mounted rockets-''' The Suit somes equipped with rockets mounted in the wrists of each arm. The rockets are capable of piercing armor and other surfaces. The Mark VI has a total of 8 *'"Turn and Burn Laser"'- The Suit, with the Mark VI's new arc reactor design, is armed with a single use laser weapon in each forearm. The laser emits a 200kW estimated laser that can cut through metal. The firing mode is continuous and single use. the avengers 2012 movie ironman vs skrulls alien attack inter dimensional portal repulsor rays rocket exo suit space jetpack thrusters new armor sci fi costume.jpg|Iron Man's Mark VI armor the avengers 2012 movie ironman vs skrulls alien attack inter dimensional portal repulsor rays rocket exo suit space jetpack thrusters laser beams.jpg|The Turn and Burn Laser IM-FX-008.jpg|The Iron Man armor in flight (not Mark VI) Flight iron man.jpg|The Iron Man suit is able to fly at speeds faster than fighter jets IronManstrenght.jpg|The Iron Man suit drastically increases Tony's strength repulsors.jpg|Iron man preparing to use repulsor beams Beams.jpg|The Iron Man suits repulsor beams electricity.jpg|The Iron Man suit is able to withstand incredible punishment X-factors Training Batman-85/Iron man 40 Edge: Batman Terry, while initially no more than a teenager, had substantial training from the original batman, as well as using a training simulator in the Batcave to face all of Batman's old villain's from the DCAU. Iron Man on the other hand had very little to no training at all. Expereince Batman-95/Iron man 80 Edge: Batman Batman has faced far more enemies than MCU Stark. Ranging from the genious Shriek, the shape shifter Inque, and many more to even some of the original Batman's villains. However, Tony's accomplishments are nothing to laugh at, defeating enemies using his own tech to defending earth from a substantial alien invasion. Tactics Batman-90/Iron man 80 Edge: Batman While Stark is one of the smartest people in the MCU, he often lacks in battlefield strategy, often his plan of attack consists of just that, "attack". However he is no slouch or failure in the area. Batman on the other hand started out as a teenager with "street smarts" but had his talents in the area honed by teachings Bruce Wayne, often to the point of impressing the old Batman. When fighting the joker he even managed to talk the Joker into a fit of rage Intelligence Batman-80/Iron man 90 Edge:Iron Man Terry has trained with Bruce Wayne in the arts of deductive reasoning, investigation, and even psycho-analyst skills. However, Tony maintains genius level intellect save for his often childish behavior. Agility Batman-95/Iron man 75 Edge:Batman Terry by midway through the series has the physique of a professional athlete, and is natural an athletic individual, couple that with the suit's enhanced strength and servos Batman is fast and hard to hit. The Iron Man suit increases Tony's movements to superhuman levels, but in the long run is more cumbersome and larger than the batsuit. Durability Batman-80/Iron man 95 Edge:Iron Man The Batsuit grant's batman with enhanced durability, able to withstand, gunshots, energy blasts, and blunt force attacks. However the Mark VI Iron Man armor is is far more durable and can take alot more punishment, including being caught in one of the Helicarrier's turbines. Strength Batman-85/Iron man 95 Edge:Iron Man Both suits increase the user's strength tremendously and allow the user to exert themselves for longer periods of time. The Batsuit enhances Terry's already fine strength through servos and Neuromuscular amplification. The Iron Man suit however does this to a much greater extent Creativity Batman-92/Iron man 96 Edge:Iron Man Both heroes are incredibly creative when need be. Tony posses a genius level intellect and is adept at figuring out last minute solutions (his defeating of Stane in the Iron Monger armor by using the arc reactor is a perfect example). Terry however, while not being as gifted as tony is not entirely out of his league. By the later half of Batman Beyond he similarly showed himself to be quite talented at taking out enemies who have the upper hand (a prime example would be his treatment of the Joker in the feature film) Battle To be written, voting ends July 11th when I say so. The battle will take place in (future) Gotham. Notes *All votes must give valid arguments or reasoning to be counted for full. Votes with little to no reason will be counted for half (I will state so and the voter will be given a chance to correct or add to the vote). Votes like "Batman", "Iron Man becasue Marvel is better" or "Iron man cuz he has teh armorz" will not be counted. *The battle for Aang vs. Voldemort is in prgress, I promise *I will give my own vote at the end of the voting period. Should the battle end in a tie (with my vote as well) the battle will remain a tie. *Potatos do not count as votes *If you feel I have misrepresented something or that something needs changed, please feel free to bring it up. I may listen. http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/0/08/Batmanteryy.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/deadliestfiction/images/e/eb/Ironamnsmall.png Category:Blog posts